piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gnmkool186/My Custom Racers (World of Cars)
Only in my version, not in the main universe. Credit to the creators of the pictures (#KA Bullets, ILation, Totaldrama, and Andre67white). Drive Parkerson (1961-1980) Drive Parkerson is a Piston Cup racer for Team Purolator. His number is 21 and he resembles David Pearson's 1973 NASCAR racecar (a 1971 Mercury Montego). Drive won 6 Piston Cups in 1966, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1972, and 1973. But since he was out for 1974, he became cocky and started causing crashes in 1977. He then retired in embarrassment in 1980, and Purolator also stopped sponsoring Piston Cup racers. Speedy Comet made a Darlington Throwback to Parkerson in 2015. Picture by #KA Bullets, so credit to him. Lee Weathers (1958-1968) Lee Weathers is one of the best racers in the history of the Piston Cup, winning four Piston Cups in 1958, 1959, 1964, and 1967. Lee sadly retired after a career-ending crash in the 1968 season after he and LeRoy Heming made contact and smashed the wall, with both racers flipping after that. LeRoy missed the rest of the season and came back in 1969, but Lee retired forever. He is #42 and is a 1959 Oldsmobile 88 NASCAR stock car. Buck Braker (1956-1976) Buck Braker raced unsponsored from 1956 to 1973 with the number 87. Buck is a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air NASCAR and was LeRoy Heming's main rival after Doc Hudson retired. Buck won the Piston Cup in his rookie season and won it again in his 2nd year (1957). However, 1958 was the year Buck started to lose popularity and had a massive crash in 1962, taking him out of the season. He did make a comeback in 1963 and won his third Piston Cup two years later in 1965. Buck then gained popularity again until he came 10th in 1966. Buck then retired in 1973 and moved to the Piston Cup Sportsman Series in 1974 before retiring in 1976. Buddy Braker (1975-1986) Son of 1950s legend Buck Braker. Buddy was Easy Idle's next racer after Ronald Oaks went unsponsored in 1975. Braker is #15 Easy Idle racer until 1986 and resembles his real-life counterpart's 1975 Ford Gran Torino NASCAR racecar. Braker almost won the Piston Cups of 1975, 1976, and 1977 after fighting Kraig Shiftright. He even led the most laps in the 1977 Dinoco 250. Carl Clutchen made a Darlington Throwback to Buddy Braker in 2015. The picture is also made by #KA Bullets, so credit to him. Derrike Cope (1987-1998) Derrike Cope is a former Piston Cup racer from 1987 to 1998, with the number 99. He resembles Kevin Racingtire. His worst crash was in the 1998 Calladega 500 when he was wrecked by now veteran Dale Earnhardt. Derrike flipped many times and was forced into retirement after the accident. Derrike is now a team owner. Credit to ILation. Jeremy Carfield (1999-2000; 2008-2009) Jeremy Carfield only raced for 2 years in 1999 and 2000. His number is 12 and is sponsored by Alltel. Jeremy retired after getting injured in a crash in the Brickyard 400 in 2000. However, he returned in the 2008 Piston Cup Nationwide Series season with the number 47 and Kroger being the new sponsor for Jeremy Carfield. However, Jeremy had to retire forever (for real) after his bad season in 2009 and his near-fatal crash in the 2009 Palm Mile 200. Terry CarBonte (1980-2000) Terry CarBonte had been a legend after his Southern 500 pole in his rookie season. Terry never won a race in his career and his best finish was 2nd in the 11th race of 1980. Terry is #5 and is sponsored by Kellogg's Corn Flakes. Terry, along with Jeremy Carfield, retired after a big crash in the 2000 Brickyard 400 injured them. Terry hit the wall head-on at 71g force and fell in a coma instantly. Terry woke up 3 weeks later at the Indianapolis hospital. Jeremy flipped a fantastic number of times in the crash and retired after his wheel injuries. Terry resembles Claude Scruggs. Matt Carseth (2000-2018) Matt Carseth raced in the Piston Cup part-time from 2000 to 2002 before being fired for performing very badly in the 2002 Piston Cup Season, having an engine fire that caused him to retire in the Southern 500 that season. Matt is #17 with sponsorship from DeWalt and he resembles Todd Marcus. Matt was considered a Piston Cup bust that season and moved to CARCA in 2003 before retiring in 2018. Matt was sponsored by DeWalt until 2012 where he changed his sponsor to Dollar General #20. In 2010, Matt got surgery to resemble Cars 3 Todd Marcus. Marcos Carbrose (2011-2014) Marcos Carbrose only raced in the Nationwide series from 2011 to 2014. His number was 47 in 2011 and 9 from 2012 to 2014. Marcos resembles Darren Leadfoot. Marcos formerly raced in Piston Cup Australia from 2005 to 2010 before moving to the USA in 2011 and going to the Nationwide Series with sponsorship from Little Debbie's. Marcos changed his sponsor to DeWalt when he changed his number to 9 in 2012. Marcos retired in 2014. Mark Cartin (1987-2003) "The Mark Five" is a racer for GoDaddy.com #5 in the Piston Cup, racing from 1987 to 2003. Mark's best finish was 13th in the 1987 Dinoco 400. Mark is pretty good at tracks like Palm Mile and Texas, though his best finish was surprisingly at the Motor Speedway of the South. Mark came 14th in the 1989 Palm Mile 300 and 1995 Texas 300. Ricky Craven (1986-1996) Ricky Craven was a Piston Cup bust for Tide #32, resembling Claude Scruggs. Ricky had a crash in the 1996 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega after he and Mark Cartin lost control and went flipping. Ricky's best finish was 18th in the 1995 Palm Mile 300. Ricky formerly raced in the Piston Cup Busch Grand National Series from 1986 to 1994 before moving to the official Piston Cup in 1995. Bobby CarBonte (1995-2003; 2013-2016) Bobby CarBonte is a Piston Cup racer with a #47, racing from 1995 to 2003. He retired due to a massive crash in the 2003 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega taking out a record of 31 cars. The crash happened on the final lap and took out many racers including The King, Dale Earnhardt Jr., and Johnny Blamer. That race also had a photo finish where surprise winner Michael Cartrip bet Dirkson D'Agostino and Winford Bradford Rutherford by JUST 2 MILLIMETERS!!!!! Michael won, Dirkson came 2nd, and Winford came 3rd. Bobby is the older brother of veteran Terry CarBonte. Bobby came back with sponsorship from FedEx and Sports Clips in the 2013 Piston Cup Nationwide Series with the number 20. He then retired in 2016 due to old age. Bobby Allison (1965-1986) Bobby Allison is a Piston Cup racer for Miller High Life from 1965 to 1986 with the #12. Bobby was a 1974 Buick Apollo until his 1975 crash, where he had to get surgery to resemble Greg Candyman. After his 1975 crash, Bobby never won again. After 1978, he didn't come in the Top 10 again and started to become a bust. He was finally fired due to his bad performances after his crash in the 1986 Pocono 400. Davey Allison (1987-1993) Davey Allison races for Havoline #28 from 1987 to 1993. Davey sadly died in a helicopter crash one day before the 1993 Calladega 500. He resembles Murray Clutchburn from 1987 to 1989 and Johnny Blamer from 1990 to his death in 1993. Davey's first win came in the 1987 Calladega 500 and his last came in the 1993 Palm Mile 300. Davey is the father of legendary Piston Cup racer Bobby, who races from 1965 to 1986. He stopped winning races in 1975 after a crash at the Nightdona 500. Sterling Carlin (1983-2003) Sterling races for Coors Light #40. He was out for the 2001 season after hate text and mail for him causing the death of Dale Earnhardt. He came back in the 2002 season but retired in embarrassment in 2003 after causing more crashes. His worst crash was in the 1993 Palm Mile 300 when he tumbled airborne and crashed on his roof. He resembles Chuck Armstrong. Also, the picture of him being towed is after his 1993 Palm Mile flip, which is based on Chuck Armstrong being towed after his bad 2005 Dinoco 400 airborne flip in the huge one. Credit to Andre67white. NOTE: I made Sterling being towed, not Andre. Bill Racelott (1976-2003) Bill is Chase's father and he races for Coors #9. He resembles his real-life counterpart's 1987 Ford Thunderbird NASCAR racecar. Bill won 1 million dollars in the 1985 season, despite not winning the Florida 500, which was won by Don Chapcar. Chapcar would also win 9 races in a row this season and lead 88 laps straight in the Dinoco 400. This will lead to him winning the 1985 Piston Cup in this universe. Bill retired in 2003 after his very poor season and not being a fan favorite to win anymore. However, he hasn't given up on racing yet, as as of 2020, he will be Chase Racelott's crew chief! Credit to Andre67white for the picture. Dale Earnhardt (1979-2001) Dale Earnhardt is the father of Dale Junior. He is also the racer for team GM Goodwrench until his tragic fatal crash in 2001. He was formerly sponsored by Wrangler from 1979-1986 before getting the GM Goodwrench sponsor in 1987. Dale became cocky in the 1983 season and crashed Strip Weathers (The King) during the Texas race (Texas 300). Strip's 1983 Texas crash would then become a nightmare. Dale also crashes Cole Speedland two races earlier in the 1983 Florida 500. He then joined the evil side of racers in the gridlock 1984 Piston Cup Season and even won the Piston Cup that year. Credit to ILation for the picture. Kevin Carvick (2001-2002) Only raced for a brief time from the 2001 Nightdona 500 (2nd race of the season) to the 2002 season. His career ended after Chick Hicks crashed him in the 2002 Dinoco 400, causing Kevin to be fired and forced to retire. GM Goodwrench never became a sponsor again because of this crash. He resembles Aiken Axler. Credit to Andre67white for the image. Ratchet Thunderbolt Jr. (1987-2004) Former Kleen Glass racer until 2004, where he retired in embarrassment after Chick Hicks crashed him hard in the 2004 Texas 300. Ratchet is a 1986 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme NASCAR. Credit to Totaldrama for the image. Michael Cartrip (1986-2004) The NAPA Maniac debuted in 1986 for NAPA #15. His worst season was 2001 after his major crash in the 2001 Vitoline 350, and he was also involved in Kevin Carvick's career-ending crash in the 2002 Dinoco 400, also causing him to retire. He is Darrell's younger brother and Michael resembles Aiken Axler. His best season was 1996. Credit to ILation for the image. Alan Kulwicki (1986-1993) Alan was a good racer and his best season was 1992, despite not winning the Piston Cup. He is the Twitter #07 racer who resembles Lee Revkins. He was sadly killed during the 1993 Palm Mile 300. Alan's best friend Rusty Wheelhouse won in honor of Alan's death. Alan was also known for his epic 1990 Vitoline 350 at MSOTS run, being in the Top 5 for most of the race and even being in the Top 3 for some time! Credit to ILation for the image. Rusty Wheelhouse (1985-2004) Former racer for Miller Lite from 1985 to 2004. Rusty's worst season was in 1993 when he had two major crashes in the 1993 Florida 500 and 1993 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega, his worst being at Calladega. Rusty was out for 16 races after his N20 Cola 400 crash, but out for 3 races after his Florida crash. Michael Cartrip caused the 1993 Florida 500 big one with Rusty's Florida flip while Dale Earnhardt caused Rusty's 1993 Calladega flip. After coming back after his 1993 Calladega flip, he does not do well at all and was crashed many times by Dale Earnhardt. He did do better in 1994, though he was wrecked by Dale Earnhardt in the 1994 Vitoline 350 at the Motor Speedway of the South. Credit to Andre67white for the picture. Category:Blog posts